Holly Krewson
Real Name: Holly Michelle Krewson Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: La Mesa, California Date: March 4, 1995 Bio Occupation: Waitress Date of Birth: August 27, 1971 Height: 5'3" Weight: 120 pounds Marital Status: Dating Characteristics: Caucasian female. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Case Details: Holly Krewson was a native of La Mesa, California with aspirations of becoming an actress. As a child, she was entered into several beauty pageants. She also took dancing lessons and danced at the pageants. At eleven, she was molested by a family friend. After her parents' divorce, she stopped attending pageants, dropped out of school, and started working as a waitress. She ended up with an abusive boyfriend, Jack Sutton, who was arrested several times for beating her, but she always took him back. Due to her relationship with Jack, Holly spent less and less time with her mother, Gwen. In February 1995, she visited Gwen at her print shop. Gwen saw her one last time in spring of that year before she entirely vanished. The last person to see her was her father, when she visited him at his home on March 4. After not hearing from her for several weeks, Gwen called several of her friends. However, none of them had heard from her either. Gwen contacted the police and reported Holly missing. However, little was done since she was an adult. Two years later, with her still unaccounted for, police took a closer look at Jack and his criminal past. However, he passed a polygraph test. On August 27, 2001, her thirtieth birthday, a San Diego newspaper ran an article about her disappearance. After reading it, a local psychic claimed that she began receiving images of her. She first saw Holly in a hospital bed, unconscious. She met with Gwen to tell her about her visions. She claimed that Holly had left California to escape Jack. She believed that Holly had been in an accident involving a drunk driver. She saw her in a hospital gown. She felt Holly was in a hospital named Marymount near the towns of Marysville and Kenwood, but she could not discern much more. Three months later, Gwen received a shocking phone call. The caller said "Hi Mama." She asked "Who is this?" and the voice said "Holly," and it sounded like she was crying. She recorded a portion of the call with a tape recorder. During the rest of it, "Holly" claimed that she was in Ohio. She then hung up. Gwen did some research and found that there was a Marymount Hospital in Marysville, Ohio. However, when she contacted it and nearby police departments, she ran into several roadblocks. Because Holly was over 21, even if she had ever been treated in the area, her records could not be released. However, police have since found a new lead that could help find Holly. While trying to track down Jack, a detective uncovered new information. The owner of the Pinezanita Campground, which is located in Julian, California, fifty miles east of La Mesa, recalled seeing her there in 1995. This was a few months after she was seen by Gwen. She, Jack, and a man named "Humby" were at the campground. Jack began drinking and causing a disturbance. When the owner asked them to leave, Jack pointed a gun at him, threatening to come back and shoot him. Police would like to speak with "Humby". Meanwhile, Gwen continues to search for Holly. Suspects: Jack has been considered a suspect. He was arrested on several occasions for abusing her. However, he took a polygraph test and passed. More recently, investigators learned of an incident that happened several months after Holly was last seen. Jack allegedly pointed a gun at a campground owner who asked him to leave. Police would like to question the man known as "Humby" who was seen with Jack and Holly at the campground. At the time, he was in his mid-twenties; he would now be in his forties. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the June 25, 2002 episode. It was also featured on The Montel Williams Show. Results: Unresolved. In 1996, one year after Holly vanished, skeletal remains were found off-state Route 79 in Descanso, near San Diego. In March 2006, dental records confirmed that they belonged to Holly. The police are handling her death as a homicide. Investigators later determined that the phone call was a cruel hoax from a prank caller in Canada. Sadly, Gwen died in 2003 at the age of sixty-one. Until the end, she believed that Holly was still alive, when, in fact, she was deceased the entire time. Sadly, her sister, Tiffany, has also since passed away. Holly's killer has never been caught. However, her family and the police suspect that Jack may have been responsible. It is important to note that the area where her remains were found is along a direct route between the campground where she was last seen and La Mesa. Links: * Holly Krewson on Unsolved.com * Holly Krewson on the Doe Network ** Holly Krewson Update on the Doe Network * Holly Krewson on the Charley Project *Montel: Holly Krewson Reading * Remains found in 1996 finally identified * Sylvia Browne's psychic "talents" were often wrong, hurtful * Reddit Discussion of Holly Krewson (includes comments from relatives) * Holly Krewson on Find a Grave * Holly's sister Tiffany's Obituary ---- Category:California Category:1995 Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Unresolved